12 ans de moins
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Zoro se fait toucher par Ain et perd 12 ans. Qui va s'occuper de lui ?


Dans le Nouveau Monde.

Nous avions recueilli un homme mal en point. Chopper l'avait soigné mais c'était une mauvaise idée.

Il s'avérait en fait qu'il était de la Néo Marine.

Nous nous battions contre lui depuis 10 bonnes minutes et la fille qui l'accompagnait allait m'avoir. Zoro et Sanji étaient ligotés avec des lianes et Luffy serré par Z.

Elle avait rajeuni Nami, Robin, Chopper et Brook et ça allait être mon tour. Enfin elle ne connaissait pas la vraie nature de me pouvoirs.

Elle rapprocha sa main de moi.

Zoro : Aiko non !

Il réussit à se libérer des lianes et fonça sur Ain.

Moi : Zoro arrête !

Mais il se fit toucher par la bleutée en se jetant sur elle, la faisant tomber et se retrouvant sur elle, noyé à présent dans ses vêtements.

Moi : Zoro !

Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps.

Moi : Au diable le secret !

Je me transformai, révélant ainsi ma vraie nature.

Z : Comment … ?!

Il envoya Luffy que je rattrapai et Ain dégagea Zoro, l'envoyant plus loin. Je grognai.

Binz s'éloigna alors qu'Ain se jetait sur moi. Je la laissai me toucher en souriant.

Ain : Que ?

Moi : Surprise. Le temps n'a aucun effet sur moi.

Ain : …

Je la maitrisai et Z battit en retraite mais les bateaux de la Marine nous tiraient dessus.

Moi : Sunny !

Je créai une barrière repoussante de balles et boulets avec mes pouvoirs autour du Sunny alors que Franky se libérait et allait au gouvernail pour actionner un Coup de Burst.

Zoro sortit la tête de ses vêtements. Il devait avoir à peine 10 ans.

Moi : Zoro !

Franky : Vous êtes prêts ?!

Les autres s'accrochèrent et Zoro se précipita vers moi.

Je reculai jusqu'à l'escalier et me tint. Le petit vert se blottit contre moi et s'accrocha à ma taille.

Ce sort me prenait beaucoup d'énergie mais je devais tenir.

Franky : Coup de … Burst !

Il l'enclencha et je désactivai la barrière une fois sûre que les bateaux de la Marine ne nous atteindraient pas.

Je serrai Zoro contre moi, son petit corps perdu dans ses vêtements d'adulte.

Le Sunny retomba sur l'eau et tout le monde mit plus ou moins de temps pour se lever.

Le vert se leva mais se prit les pieds dans son pantalon et tomba. Bien sûr ses sabres étaient devenus trop lourds pour lui et bien entendu Sanji ria, ne se privant pas de se moquer de lui.

Zoro se leva, se débarrassa se son pantalon ainsi que de son haramaki et s'emmitoufla dans sa chemise puis alla à la chambre des garçons, tout penaud.

Moi : Sanji …

Le blond continua et je regardai Nami.

Moi : Je vais te faire des vêtements à ta taille.

Elle me sourit.

Nami : D'accord.

Je pris les sabres et les vêtements de Zoro puis partis à la chambre des filles où je posai les affaires du vert sur mon lit.

Je cherchai dans mon armoire et trouvai une robe que je ne mettais plus depuis un moment.

Moi : Ça te va ?

Nami : Parfait merci.

Je lui mis à sa taille avec mes pouvoirs et le lui donnai puis lui taillai et cousus une culotte et une brassière dans du tissu doux que j'avais acheté.

Nami : Merci.

Je la laissai s'habiller et sortis pour aller voir Zoro.

Je descendis l'escalier et allai à la chambre des garçons où je toquai.

Moi : Zoro ? Tu es là ?

Comme je m'y attendais il ne répondit pas alors je rentrai et vis une bosse sous les couvertures de son hamac.

Moi : Zoro …

Je me rendis à son lit et m'assis au bord puis descendis la couverture. Il avait encore sa chemise.

Zoro : Laisse-moi.

Il mit sa tête sous l'oreiller alors je me penchai et embrassai son cou puis glissai ma main sous sa chemise pour aller caresser son dos.

Moi : Aller viens.

Zoro : Il va se moquer de moi …

J'eus alors une idée. Je retirai ma main.

Moi : Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une idée.

Zoro : Quoi … ?

Il sortit la tête de sous l'oreiller, s'allongea sur le dos et me regarda.

Moi : Tu restes avec moi tout le temps. Même si je vais à la salle de bain ou dans mon atelier.

Je lui souris.

Moi : Il va être fou de jalousie.

Zoro : Ça c'est une bonne idée.

Aiko : Et comme il ne sait pas qu'on est secrètement ensemble ça ne sera que meilleur. Aller sors de là.

Zoro : J'ai pas de vêtements.

Moi : Je vais t'en faire.

Je le pris dans mes bras, me levai et allai à son armoire. Je sortis un pantalon et un tee-shirt puis lui mit à sa taille.

Moi : Ils reprendront leur taille normale quand tu reprendras ton âge.

Zoro : Merci.

Il se déshabilla devant moi.

Moi : Zoro.

Zoro : Quoi ?

Je soupirai.

Moi : Pas besoin de tout me montrer.

Zoro : Tu m'as déjà vu nu de toute façon.

Moi : C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Je sortis, le laissant s'habiller et allai à la cuisine, constatant les dégâts alors que Franky réparait aidé d'Usopp et Brook.

Moi : Ça va aller les gars ?

Franky : Impec'. Y en a pas pour longtemps. Tu as limité les dégâts. Tu as été suuuper !

Je lui souris et m rendis au frigo pour faire deux sandwichs.

Je le fis en regardant les gars réparer notre Sunny.

Franky : Où est le petit Zoro ?

Je souris.

Moi : Dans la chambre des garçons.

Je terminai les sandwichs et me rendis à la chambre. Je vis que Sanji était dans son armoire à ranger ses vêtements et Zoro assis dans son hamac. Je le regardai.

Moi : Tu viens ?

Il descendit en souriant.

Zoro : Oui.

Je le laissai sortir et me dirigeai vers l'échelle pour aller à la vigie.

Zoro : Où sont mes sabres ?

Moi : Sur mon lit.

Zoro : D'accord.

Moi : Tu veux aller les chercher ?

Zoro : Personne n'y touchera là-bas.

Moi : Comme tu veux.

Nous montâmes et je m'assis sur la banquette. Zoro referma la trappe et essaya de soulever un haltère. Il y arriva avec mal.

Zoro : C'est lourd.

Je ris et le regardai. Il la reposa et vint s'asseoir sur mes jambes. Je me tournai vers dehors et regardai l'horizon, caressant les cheveux du vert qui s'était blotti contre moi, la tête contre ma poitrine.

Zoro : Je veux rester sous cette forme.

Moi : Pourquoi chéri ?

Zoro : Parce que tu t'occupes de moi comme d'une maman.

Je ris.

Moi : Si tu le dis.

Je regardai l'horizon et la respiration de Zoro se fit calme, m'indiquant sans doute qu'il dormait.

Plus tard j'entendis Luffy qui criait qu'il nous cherchait alors j'envoyai un petit papillon qui lui dirait qu'on est à la vigie. Je n'entendis plus rien et fermai les yeux, appréciant le calme.

Plus tard le Sunny était comme neuf et ils étaient tous partis en ville. Sauf nous deux qui les rejoindrons plus tard.

Je sortais de la salle de bain quand j'eux un flash.

Zoro en pleurs et tétanisé dans un coin où il y a les 3 tonneaux de cola.

Moi : Zoro.

Je courus en vitesse jusqu'à lui et vis Sanji.

Moi : Sanji !

J'étais très en colère contre lui et passai à côté de lui.

Moi : Zoro ça va ?!

Il courra jusqu'à moi et se jeta contre moi, en pleurs.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Je caressai ses cheveux, bienveillante et voulant l'apaiser.

Zoro : R-rien …

Sanji : Je ne lui ai rien fait, je te le promets.

Le petit garçon se calma.

Zoro : Promis. Il m'a juste menacé.

Moi : Menacé ?

Je me levai en le portant et regardai Sanji d'un air mauvais.

Moi : Menacé en quoi ?

Sanji : Il passe tout son temps avec toi.

Moi : Je vois. Tu es jaloux.

Sanji : N-non !

Moi : Mh. Bon, je te pardonne.

Zoro se serra contre moi. J'avançai jusqu'à Sanji et lui donnai une gifle magistrale.

Moi : Je te préviens. Si jamais tu lui fais quoi que ce soit je te jure que tu le regretteras.

Je partis devant son air hébété sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Moi : Ça va Zoro ?

Il me regarda.

Zoro : Oui.

Moi : Tu veux aller te laver ?

Zoro : Oui je veux bien.

Nous allâmes à la salle de bains et je le posai près de la baignoire.

Moi : Je te laisse. Je suis derrière la porte.

Zoro : D'accord.

Je lui donnai une serviette et sortis puis m'assis contre la porte. J'entendis l'eau couler et fermai les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis un bruit.

Zoro : Aïe !

Moi : Zoro !

Je me levai et entrai puis vis le vert étalé de tout son long à terre, sur le ventre. Sa serviette avait volé plus loin.

Je la pris et l'aidai à se lever doucement puis lui mit la serviette sur le dos.

Zoro : J'ai glissé et je suis tombé.

Moi : Tu t'es fait mal ?

Zoro : Aux genoux.

Je regardai et massai doucement.

Moi : Ça va mieux ?

Zoro : Oui merci.

Moi : Je vais t'aider.

Je l'essuyai et il se laissa faire, me regardant.

Le soir venu tous les autres étaient revenus et on alla dîner, Zoro sur mes talons.

Il s'assit près de moi sous le regard plus que jaloux du cuistot qui servit les plats.

Luffy : Manger !

Le capitaine se servit et les autres en firent autant. Je servis Zoro en premier et moi ensuite.

Sanji : Qui veut du sake ?

Zoro se tendit et je lui pris la main sous la table pour le calmer. Le petit vert entremêla ses doigts aux miens.

Moi : Moi.

Le blond me servit en souriant. Le vert lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.

Sanji : Aouch !

Robin : Que se passe-t-il Sanji kun ?

Il allait s'en prendre au petit Zoro mais se ravisa en voyant mon regard.

Sanji : R-rien Robin d'Amour.

Il repartit avec la bouteille et nous mangeâmes dans le brouhaha habituel. Je pris la fourchette de Zoro et lui donnai à manger. Il mangea avec envie comme un bienheureux.

Moi : C'est bon ?

Zoro : Oh oui trop.

Il se dandina sur mes jambes, plus qu'heureux.

Les autres nous regardèrent en souriant.

Luffy : Tu serais une bonne maman Aiko.

Je souris.

Moi : J'ai été une mère adoptive pendant longtemps tu sais.

Luffy : Woaaah ! Trop cool !

Il reprit son repas et je continuai à donner à manger à mon fils temporaire qui prenait un plaisir à rendre Sanji jaloux et cela marchait à merveille.

Le soir venu je pris des futon et des couvertures puis montai à la vigie. Zoro me suivit avec des oreillers.

Nous nous installâmes et regardâmes dehors. Nous allâmes passer la nuit ici. Je ne voulais pas laisser Zoro dormir dans la chambre des garçons avec Sanji.

Avant de me coucher j'envoyai une lettre piégée à Ain.

Quand elle ouvrirait l'enveloppe elle lui ferait peur et s'évanouirait, annulant ainsi son pouvoir.

Zoro regardait dehors, à genoux sur la banquette.

Je le regardai en souriant. Il était tellement mignon.

Moi : On se couche Zoro ?

Zoro : Je veux regarder le coucher de soleil.

Moi : D'accord.

Je me levai et allai m'asseoir à côté du petit vert.

Je regardai dehors et le petit sabreur vint se blottir contre moi.

Le coucher de soleil passait et Zoro était émerveillé.

Je le regardai aussi.

Plus tard Zoro s'était endormi contre moi.

Je nous couchai et m'endormis peu de temps après.

Le lendemain je sentis que j'étais enlacée. J'ouvris les yeux et vis un torse barré d'une cicatrice. Je reculai un peu et vis que Zoro avait de nouveau 21 ans. Je souris, heureuse que ça ait marché parfaitement.

Je le regardai en souriant puis caressai sa joue.

Il bougea à ce contact et ouvrit l'œil puis me regarda.

Moi : Bonjour mon amour.

Il me sourit et se regarda, s'étant sans doute senti bizarre au réveil.

Zoro : Tu es géniale.

Je lui souris.

Moi : Je sais.

Il se jeta sur moi et me serra contre lui puis m'embrassa. Je lui rendis son baiser avec entrain.

Il me regarda.

Moi : On va voir les autres ?

Zoro : Oui. Et ce soir je t'envoie au 7ème ciel.

Je souris et nous descendîmes alors que Nami sortait.

Nami : Tu as vu Robin, Zoro aussi.

L'archéologue sourit.

Zoro : C'est grâce à Aiko.

Je leur expliquai en quelques mots.

Nami : Super !

La porte des garçons s'ouvrit et Chopper en sortit puis courra vers nous.

Chopper : J'ai retrouvé mon âge ! J'ai retrouvé mon âge !

Nous sourîmes et j'expliquai quand tout le monde fut là.

Luffy : Tu es géniale Aiko !

Je lui souris.

Le soir venu sous nous préparâmes au combat.

Bien sûr nous sortîmes gagnants.

Tout redevint comme avant.


End file.
